This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Whereas we plan to use in most cases our new FPGA/DSP-based timing systems, some applications are more demanding. For nanosecond pulse-based DQC/MQC applications we wish to have improved pulse delay linearity and stable widths, which is hard to achieve in high time resolution devices due to limited differential linearity of digital delays or EMI sensitivity of analog delays. In the past we prototyped, at the earlier stages of developing pulse spectrometer timing, 500 MHz ECL-based modules, which can adequately address such applications, as this logics family is faster than CMOS, less sensitive to EMI, and temperature stable. The modules will be improved for reduced power consumption and better programmability. A system of this type will have a limited number of pulses and pulse channels, but the delay in linearity and pulse jitter will be better than 10 ps, leading to absolutely stable pulses. To more fully benefit from this accuracy, we plan to combine these precise pulse sequences with high-speed hybrid drivers developed in the subproject 0036 to achieve accurate sub nanosecond switching of MESFET based microwave switches.